The Dolphin's Cry
by crapycrap
Summary: Haruka & Michiru song fic.


I want to Thank big time to my friend **xXNorweigenAssasinXx****, **whom helped me a lot with this fic. THANK YOU!

Ok this fic is from the song The dolphin's cry by live, for me it's a really good song.

Well now I shut up & I hope you enjoy.

One more thing Disclaimer: Sailor Moon it's not mine, nor the song

The Dolphin's Cry

"Why did you stop?" I asked you, laying in a relaxed manner upon the sofa, my eyes closed, as to enjoy the music emitting from your violin.

"I thought you were sleeping, love." You replied, gently, and I could see the smile that would be on your lips in my minds eye. I could also hear it in your voice. Your beautifully soft voice. I love the way my name rolls upon your tongue. It's absolutely angelic.

I open my eyes just to prove that you were smiling, if not to get just another look at your stunning being. I got a better treat than that. You looked absolutely breathtaking, standing next to the window with the silvery moonlight reflecting off your pale skin. You eyes glowed with a deep ocean and a pale pearl. And it reminds me of the night that we shared a few nights ago.  
><em><br>__The way you're bathed in light__  
><em>_Reminds me of that night__  
><em>  
><strong>Flashback:<strong>

We were at your apartment, as I was just dropping you off from our night out. It's a wonder how we had been friends for so long, and nothing had really started. I loved you, and I didn't know how you felt about me. I guess I should have asked, but I couldn't stand rejection from you. My pride couldn't take it.

"Thanks for dinner, Haruka. It was really great." You're very sincere about it, too. You say it with a warm smile that has me breathless almost instantly.

"You are very welcome. Someone like you deserves to be out once in a while." And just like that, you took me into your arms and hugged me. It took a moment for me to realize what was happening, but in seconds I had placed my arms around your small waist and pulled you close. The way you smell had me intoxicated instantly. The smell of the ocean.  
>You step back just enough to lift your head and meet your deep cerulean eyes with mine. I could stare into them until the end of time, and like the ocean, never discover all the secrets that they seem to hold.<p>

And just like that, I find myself being drawn in to you only for your lips to meet mine half way in a kiss. And like that, it all clicked. The kiss was innocent enough at first, sweet and tender. But like everything does in time, it grew. In mere moments, it was passionate and feral. You seemed to understand my desire for you only to feed it back in that kiss. I had found my other half.

_God laid me down into your rose garden of trust__  
><em>_And I was swept away__  
><em>_With nothin' left to say__  
><em>_Some helpless fool__  
><em>_Yeah I was lost in a swoon of peace__  
><em>_You're all I need to find__  
><em>  
>My hands were longing to touch your bare skin, to feel it beneath my fingertips. As my hands began to feel most inappropriate places for a hallway, you groaned and pulled away for a mere moment.<p>

"I don't think the neighbors will enjoy hearing or finding us in this hallway." You whispered into my ear, verging on seductively.

The rational side of me, whatever little there was left, agreed with this. I refused to let you go, so it was a scramble between hot kisses to get from the hallway to your bedroom.

_"So when the time is right__  
><em>_Come to me sweetly, come to me__  
><em>  
>I spoke against the soft spot on your neck "you know that<p>

_Love will lead us, alright__  
><em>_Love will lead us, she will lead us"__  
><em>  
>For the first time, in a long deserved while, we were giving each other the passion that we lusted for, that no one could seem to quench.<p>

_"Can you hear the dolphin's cry?__  
><em>_See the road rise up to meet us__  
><em>_It's in the air we breathe tonight__  
><em>_Love will lead us, she will lead us"__  
><em>  
>I woke up that morning, our legs intertwined and still in each other embrace, and it was the happiest morning that I had had in a long time.<p>

**Present:****  
><strong>  
>That was a week ago, the happiest day of my life. The day I found you.<p>

"Ruka?" Your silky voice brought me back from my daydream.

"Hai?" I said.

"Are you alright?" You say, a little worried, "You were off in your own little dream world."

"Gomen. I shouldn't be off in my own little world when my world is right here."

I pulled you into my embrace and somehow it leads to fervent kisses. That night starts all over again just at my apartment.

_Oh yeah, we meet again__  
><em>_It's like we never left__  
><em>_Time in between was just a dream__  
><em>_Did we leave this place?__  
><em>  
>It's exactly like last time, no passion lost. You can still feed the yearning hunger I feel, and I swear I know that's exactly how you feel too. It's like you know exactly who I am.<p>

_This crazy fog surrounds me__  
><em>_You wrap your legs around me__  
><em>  
>Our body's know each other so well, it's as if I've known you before. Know that you love me as I love you.<p>

_All I can do to try and breathe__  
><em>_Let me breathe so that I__  
><em>_So we can go together!___

We were lying in my bed this time, and you asked a question I have heard before. "Do you think that this is wrong?"

I think about it for a moment, never really considering it myself. I didn't see anything wrong with my lifestyle. Society and the 'rights and wrongs' did.

"Do you feel that it is wrong?"

_Life is like a shooting star__  
><em>_It don't matter who you are__  
><em>_If you only run for cover, it's just a waste of time__  
><em>  
>"No, I don't." You look at me and I know that this is the truth.<p>

"Then it is not wrong."

_We are lost 'til we are found__  
><em>  
>But you, ever worried for your blossoming violin career had more to say about it. "But, what will people think about… us?"<p>

"It's ok, love," I look deeply into my eyes and my next words are promises that I will keep.

_this phoenix rises up from the ground__  
><em>_and all these wars are over__  
><em>  
>"No one in this world is going to hurt you, because they'll have to get through me, and that is something I won't ever let happen."<p>

=()=()=()= Fin

Well that's it, hope you like it.


End file.
